Achieving Destiny
by 1-9 tails kyuubi
Summary: Naruto, and Ruugo (OC) Will move through Konoha's ranks to achieve their destiny. No OP Naruto, Sasuke is (somewhat) friendly, I try to make the OC loveable, follows the timeline with twists, what more could you want? Naruto and Ruugo will encounter misery, hate, love, and find adventure at every turn. Please give this story a shot, I am going to try my very BEST! M to be safe ;)


**A/N) Hey guys, I'm sort of nervous about the OC in this story so tell me what you think, alright? ALRIGHT? I hope so, because there will be more where this came from. Enjoy, and please (You aren't required to) leave a review or something Thank you for reading this story, and I hope you enjoy..**

Naruto strolled down the sunbaked road that led many on their road of life. That is if you wish to live a life in Konoha. And for this kid, he certainly didn't. If anything, he would rather pack his bags, and high-tail it. Or rather, walk out since, he didn't own anything. On a nice afternoon, with nothing better to do, Naruto decided to pull out his book.

Eyes of resentment glared at him as he pulled a book from his pocket. Flipping a few pages unconsciously, he noticed several eyes upon him at this point. He didn't spare a glance, but simply read on from his previous checkpoint in his book.

He turned around, and walked backwards getting a glimpse of the academy that was still spewing graduates. He rubbed his forehead where lay his protector, to reinforce the fact that he, Naruto Uzumaki, did indeed graduate. He didn't smile at this, but uninterestingly he closed his book. Nothing interesting in the chapter anyways, he sighed before continuing forward face in front.

"Hey, Naruto! Let me guess, you didn't pass!" A blonde girl shouted from across the street clearly maintaining a distance to which she found comfortably nice. Naruto didn't frowne, and he looked into her eyes, staring blankly to her. "I wasn't aware that a shinobi was allowed to guess." He sighed, and kept to his side as the blonde fumed.

"Shutup! The only reason you're smart now is because-

"Because I spend my time training unlike others who prance about playing love games? Good day to you, Ino, I am returning home without any more wasted breath." He turned away from the now I-rate Ino. She charged at him with her fist raised behind his back, clearly anticipating a good strike to set him in place.

What she didn't expect was him to whip around and catch her futile punch. "Hey, let go of that girl, Demon!" Some civilians gathered around as Naruto pushed Ino backwards. She tripped over her foot, and landed on the ground. Naruto turned around, and proceeded down the street leaving some pretty unhappy campers.

Naruto managed to return home safely despite a group of civilians following after him spitting out curses, insults, and varieties of downers. Naruto heard some clanking in the compact kitchen, so he snuck against the wall, and peaked around the corner. "What are you doing?" Naruto asked curiously as he rested his arm around the green haired girls shoulder.

"Well, remember that plan I had where I would sneak out after graduation to start our victory dinner? Yeah, that's happening as we speak." She stirred the roast audibly clanking the spoon on the inside of the pot.

Naruto shoveled around through the pantry. Her eye twitched in aggravation, and she took a deep breath. He pulled out an enticing selection of instant ramen.

Ruugo groaned, "We already had this conversation.. No Instant Ramen every night. If we want to reach our goal, then we need to maintain a healthier diet." She swatted the cup out of his groping hands and into the stout pantry.

He was about to complain, but instead smiled. "You're right.." As much as instant ramen sounded, he would have to wait until after he reached his goal with Ruuga. She eyed his headband cheerfully. He walked past, and brushed her hair.

"You are really content on my hair, aren't you?" She blushed barely visible on her tan skin. Her hair was sea green, and fell to her mid back. Her eyes were as well sea green, and she wore a black jacket lined in green. She wore black shorts that hung just underneath her knees. She had no sandals on at the moment. She was two inches smaller than Naruto, but three days older than him.

Naruto loved her hair, how it came down to her back. Its color, everything about it. Sakura did it too, but wasn't the same as Ruugo. She simply had a higher beauty than anyone Naruto has seen. Ruugo was a person Naruto couldn't live without. He spent most of his life with her.

Many had thought of her staying as an insane act by a psycho, but she didn't care about other opinions. She met Naruto when he was beaten in an alley on his way home. Being an orphan as well, she could understand some of his pain. The two had quickly become friends and spent their young age with each other. When Naruto was given an apartment by the Sandaime Hokage, Naruto insisted she move in with him.

"And you need to take a bath for tomorrow, so hop to it." She smiled at his deadpan features, "Ugh, come on, dattebayo.." She ran a hand through her already clean hair admiring its silky texture.

Naruto took a quick shower as he was anxious to get to dinner. Ruugo was a pretty balanced cook when she wanted to be, and tonight was a special occasion.

Naruto put on his white Konoha undershirt and a black jacket. Then his black pants, and placed his new headband on the drawer to the right of his bed. His cerulean blue eyes scanned the kitchen when they landed on Ruugo at the kitchen table.

The table set with two bowls with chop sticks on either side. A bowl sat in the middle where Ruugo grinned at Naruto mischievously. Naruto raised an eye before gasping at what he saw in the bowl.

"Ramen!" He pointed and smiled with hearts in his eyes, clearly pleased at this. Ruugo smiled appreciatively and patted his back.

"Good job to both of us on passing.." Naruto looked at her noticing something, but not really sure what. He was going to find out sooner than later, but now was time to dig in to this feast.

"ThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyou!" He shoveled it into his bowl with a spoon, and wasted no time. Halfway through his eating, he looked up confused.

"What about you?" Her gaze broke from him to her own bowl. "Oh, yeah!" She was too busy observing his glee to remember that she herself was hungry.

The two were full in minutes, and Naruto tapped his stomach. "Man, this is better than Ichiraku! How did you learn to cook like this?" He looked at her excited.

"Enh, I sort of like to read cook books on my spare time." He nodded about to send his next question,

"No, I cannot make this every night." She stacked their dishes, but Naruto intercepted grabbing them back.

"I must say you know me too well.. Don't worry, I got it tonight." He washed the dishes in the sink before setting them out to dry.

"Thanks, Naruto." He nodded, and dropped back into his seat next to her. A few seconds of silence reigned until Naruto broke it.

"You know.. I don't things are going to be the same for now on since we become shinobi.." Ruugo frowned looking at his saddened features.

"What brought you to think this?" She wondered.

"We won't have much time with each other anymore.." He replied sadly. She ruffled his hair, "Of course we'll have time to spend with each other. When we become Ninja, it would be obvious for the hokage to assign us to the same team seeing as we work the best together."

He had a small smile and he looked up at her lovingly. "You're right.. I don't know what's wrong with me." He yawned looking forward again.

"Well, I'm off to bed." He moved for the couch but Ruugo grabbed his arm. "You can.. Stay.. In your room tonight.." He shook his head, denying.

"No, I couldn't let you take the couch." When he opened his eyes, he noticed she was still looking at him with a huge blush.

"Oh!..." He blushed looking away quickly. She took her hand away doing the same. "Forget I said anything.. I'll just-

She widened her eyes when she had felt a warm presence to her lips. Naruto sweated as they kissed, praying to Kami that this was right.. Naruto pulled away almost as soon looking away heated. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have.."

Ruugo felt her lips where they kissed tasting ramen. Her eyes softened and she shushed Naruto pulling him into a hug. "It's fine, Naruto.." Forgetting life at the moment, Naruto kissed her again.

8:00 AM

The next morning, Naruto opened his eyes feeling refreshed. Looking to his left, he saw a beautiful patch of green hair. He tapped the girls shoulder getting her to turn to face him. "Morning.." He smiled. She smiled back, "Naruto, lets kick this days ass!" She yelled, and they jumped out of bed already suited in their clothes. They hastily locked the front door knowing that civilians would be known to pay unexpected visits.

The two jumped between buildings excited about the day. They were shot many mean looks, but neither cared. Soon' they arrived at the academy, and they entered together.

"Hey look, it's the demon and his bitch." A kid taunted. Naruto ignored him, but was too unlucky to realize who Ruugo was. He squealed as she sent him flying with a punch to the mouth.

His buddies backed off but sent glares to either of them. "Come on, teams are about to be announced." Naruto said over his book. Ruugo nodded and led him to some empty seats as he was engaged into his book.

He noticed Sasuke in front of him, and tapped his shoulder. The Uchiha turned around, "Heads up 12 o' clock." Naruto whispered, and Sasuke groaned knowing the drill. "You owe me one." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Ino, and Sakura came flying inside the classroom clashing all the way over to Sasuke.

However, a fake Sasuke sat at the other side of the room where they took the bait. Not very much unlike the real Sasuke, it sat there looking forward. Both girls fought over it oblivious to the real Sasuke next to Naruto and Ruugo, two sections away.

The trio laughed quietly when the room filled up not allowing much space to see the real Sasuke. Sasuke was a good friend to Naruto as well as Ruugo. Both tied for first in the academy, but neither knew each other's strength.

The room became steadily quiet as Iruka, the teacher issued them all to be quiet. "Congratulations on all of your graduations. But now starts your path to becoming a shinobi. I will announce you each to a three person team where you will be issued a jonin leader."

Through several teams, he reached team seven. "Ruugo Athenia, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha." At the opposite side of the room, two groans followed loudly. The trio smiled as well as Sasuke having a small smile himself.

"Team eleven, Sakura Haruno, Azuma Rikia, Onotai Jenka." Two boys at the back of the class gave hints of smiles but narrowed their eyes at Sakura. Sakura gulped and looked back at them.

One of them was taller than the other with black spiked hair, dark skin, and a black jacket and jeans. His eyes were yellow without pupils. The other had white spiked hair, pale skin, and a white jacket with white jeans. His eyes were black without pupils.

Naruto saw them various times but didn't think much of them. Now, he could see that they must've had pretty high skill to make it close to him, Ruugo, and Sasuke on the stats chart. He looked back to his book as the rest of the teams were called.

"Your new sensei should meet you here shortly." With that, he sunshined away. The talking of the teams reigned, and Naruto put away his book for now.

2 hours later Naruto had fallen asleep drooling on the table. The door opened as well as the three of them awoke from their nap. The three looked up tiredly, Kakashi, the jonin, looked at Naruto's line of drool, and blinked.

"My first impression of you, is.. I hate you." The three sweat dropped as they noticed the clock.

"Well I got news for you, buddy-

"Let's save the news for when we meet back up to the roof to get to know each other better." He sunshined away leaving them to exit out the window grumbling and to the roof.

When they sat down, naruto resumed, "Well I got news for you, bu-

"Alright, let's start with telling a bit about each other, their name, some likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams." Naruto growled but stayed quiet as Ruugo motioned for him to calm down.

"Alright, me first.. My name is Kakashi Hatake, I like reading, dislike things, my hobby is reading, and my dream is none of your business. You next, greeny."

Naruto was about to retort but didn't. "My name is Ruugo Athenia, I like reading, Naruto, dislike fangirls, the arrogant, my hobby is cooking and reading about cooking, and my dream is secret." She smiled, and Kakashi nodded.

"You're up next, blondy." He looked over to Naruto to which the blonde grumbled.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like reading, Ruugo, training, I dislike Sakura and Ino, and Iwa," To this Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "My hobby is reading, and training, and my dream is secret."

"Next." Kakashi gave an eyesmile as Naruto grit his teeth at Sasuke's lack of a name call.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't like much except for the fact that I am on a good team, I dislike the obliviously weak people, and I hate a certain someone.. My hobby is training, and my dream will become a reality when I kill a certain someone." Kakashi nodded summing up the children he was training.

"Alright, you have the day off, so meet tomorrow at the training fields where I will test your skills. Don't eat breakfast, or you automatically fail." He narrowed his one eye at Naruto.

"Fail what?" He asked confidently.

"The secret quiz." Kakashi replied before he left quickly, leaving the trio to ponder what he said.

A/N) So how was it? I am trying to make Ruugo as acceptable to you guys as possible.. I am really nervous about this so please tell me what you think in the reviews. If you want more, follow the story, and I will be sure to add a new chapter soon. Catch ya on the flipped flip ;)


End file.
